


Because of Harrison Bergeron

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Harrison Bergeron - Freeform, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Robot Dean, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: In the year 2081, amendments to the Constitution dictate that all Americans are fully equal and not allowed to be smarter, better-looking, or more physically able than anyone else. The Handicapper General's agents enforce the equality laws, forcing citizens to wear "handicaps": masks for those who are too beautiful, radios inside the ears of intelligent people, and heavy weights for the strong or athletic.When Harrison Bergeron in an attempt to overthrow the government is gunned down, the strongest able to break from the control start a rebellion that leads to an all out war. One rebellion group lead by Harrison's baby brother, Sam in it's attempt to destroy the government runs into a sleeper citizen base, running into by fate a sleeper teenager called Castiel. Requested story :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac).



> This was a requested story from a Tumblr user. I really hope you liked how I did this! :)
> 
> If you want a listen to the original story of Harrison Bergeron: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUwA59ItMOc&feature=youtu.be Someone read it on youtube. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over the many desks of rows after rows. Same uniform, Same haircuts. All aligned like little ducks in a row. His eyes, itchy from the colored contacts made to make his eyes look brown. Dull like every other eye. Every other place. He itches under his irritated eyes wanting nothing more than to dig into his eyes and rip them out from the pain. It could be worse though.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid to a girl taking notes in a rather uncomfortable metal mask ugly and tight on the girl’s face, Castiel wondered if it was slowly crushing away the bones in her face so maybe she will be blessed to not have to wear it anymore.

 

Castiel was luckier than her. He was average looking.

 

Castiel rested his head on his hand, slightly daydreaming as the robotic voice read them the normal education for the day. Things every adult knew. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

They were equal. They were blessed.

 

No one was smarter, or prettier or anything more than everyone else. This was what was better for humanity. Completely equal.

 

Castiel blinked his eyes glancing towards the girl in the mask who was writing her notes for the day just like everyone else. The pens moving at almost the same constant pattern, normally Castiel would be all up for it, but he hasn’t...been sleeping.

 

Castiel watched another kid in his class wince at the mental handicap, Castiel didn't have. He wasn’t too smart, he wasn’t too pretty, and he definitely wasn’t strong. He was average. Castiel watched the boy turn to look at him and Castiel looked away. He tried to look busy. Something. Anything at this point.

 

Grabbing the pen he winced when he yanked his hand away, his finger now bleeding from a sharp piece of plastic. Castiel watched the blood slid down his hand, as the sound of the teacher drowned out. Castiel watched more pour onto the notebook, but it wasn’t from his finger...Castiel touched his nose but there was no blood. His forehead however, he touched a sore spot on his forehead and noticed blood. When Castiel snapped his focus away from the blood to see he was no longer in the classroom.

 

Castiel laid on the floor, his eyes winced at the destruction around him. Like a bomb went off which...it looked like it did. Castiel pulled himself off the floor.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid up to see he was in a dark room, the only light was a small window on the metal door. Castiel looked around with fear, touching the door he started to panic. Why was he here?! How did he get here?!

 

“HELLO!” Castiel called, trying to feel for a handle. “HELLO! HELP! I’M-” Castiel’s breath hitched when he felt a growled breath behind him. Castiel tensed, as he slowly slid his eyes towards the side. Instincts told him not to turn around. Told him to keep quiet. His hand grabbed for something in the darkness, his hands wrapping around it.

 

Castiel roughly turned slamming the item against the man, who instantly grabbed Castiel by the jaw. Castiel whimpered in pain as he felt his bones threaten to break, as the man lifted Castiel off the ground. Castiel gasped in pain, as the glowing green eyes stared at him.

 

“Put him down.” A voice spoke as the man continued to stare at Castiel holding him tighter by the jaw. A teenager, his age, placed a hand on the muscular man’s arm which made the man turn to look at the teen. “It’s okay...He’s just awake.”

 

The man slowly lowered Castiel, who instantly collapsed onto his butt unable to keep himself up as he held his jaw. The teen kneeled down eyeing Castiel. Castiel took in the oddly shaped tall teen. He was maybe six feet tall, which wasn’t normal. Everyone’s height was suppose to be five feet six inches. This man was tall and that wasn’t norma.

 

“I’m Sam. Do you...have a name?” Sam spoke his brown long hair shook as he nodded his head like Castiel was slow.

 

“...Castiel.” Castiel spoke, his throat hurt to speak, he rubbed it like it was rusty.

 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Sam stated as he scratched at his mental handicap. “Now, it might sound like a strange question...but before you got here. Where were you?”

 

“...School.” Castiel looked honestly freaked. “...L-Learning about the founding laws.”

 

“We’re in the wrong place.” The man with the green eyes spoke, his eyes looking coldly at Castiel.

 

“Charlie got it wrong.” Sam sighed starting to talk to the man who’s green eyes remained on Castiel. “We need to regroup.” The man nodded as Sam turned to walk away, Castiel’s hand shot out to grab Sam’s wrist but the green eyed man grabbed Castiel’s first stopping him.

 

“P-Please. D-Don’t leave me. I-I don’t know where I am.” Castiel choked out to the seventeen year old, the seventeen year old eyed him.

 

“He’s right we can’t leave him.” Sam spoke. “The fact he’s awake makes him a dead man.”

 

“Not our problem.” The green eyed man spoke.

 

“Dean...He’s seen us.” Sam stated slowly, as the glowing green eyed man eyed Castiel before nodded.

 

“Fine.” Dean wiped his fist back and before Castiel could argue, it was lights out for him.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel cradled the ice pack on his nose as he glared at the glowing green eyed man who was currently polishing a metal item in hand, looking quite amused with himself. They were in Sam’s hideout. Their safe haven from god knows what, but Castiel knew it wasn’t for comfort. It was survival.

 

“Sorry about him.” Sam sighed as he handed Castiel another ice pack, as well as fresh clothes. “He’s not exactly human. He doesn’t...do emotions or people.” Castiel stared at him, taking in the obvious inhumanities in him. Dean...was a robot. His glowing green eyes gave that away more than anything.

 

“I’ve never seen them look-” Castiel spoke, as Sam took a seat next to him.

 

“Human?” Sam spoke. “It’s because I made him.” Castiel replaced the ice pack pausing.

 

“...but you’re...handicapped.” Castiel glanced at Sam’s ear. Sam reached up touching it.

 

“Oh, no. Not anymore.” Sam chuckled. “I changed it. It’s now the opposite of a handicap.” Sam leaned back in the chair and put his feet up. “It helps me be smarter. Not dumb me down.” Castiel eyed him taking in Sam as sam helped himself to a can of beans.

 

“...can I ask you a question?” Castiel asked as he pulled the ice pack away.

 

“Shoot.” Sam stated.

 

“...What happened...to me?” Castiel spoke. “I...was in my classroom, and...suddenly I wasn’t.”

 

“You were part of the control group. They kept you in a coma like state where you live inside your mind.” Sam chewed poking the bracelet on Castiel's hand. Castiel eyed the bracelet medical tab. His name, his birthdate, all need to know information was on it. “You see long long time ago, there was this guy, Harrison Bergeron. He...tried to take control of the government. Tried to make change you know. Failed and died. However, a lot didn’t change.”

 

Sam licked at his fingers helping him to a bubbly drink of soda which he popped open, Castiel blinked in surprise.

 

“There was a bit of change. Some people...started to wake up. Waking up brought a war. Anyone still under their control and unvital to the government was placed to sleep. Like you.” Sam drank it.

 

“...How did I wake up?” Castiel asked.

 

“...Might have been we stormed the place. We used explosives. We...didn’t think anyone was in there.” Sam stated. “Might have knocked you from your sleeping cell.” Castiel nodded, as Sam handed him a soda. Castiel took it hesitantly. “Sorry, you must want to change.”

 

“Um-” Castiel started but Sam was already leading him into a backroom.

 

“This is your room.” Sam stated, as Castiel glanced at the supply closet like room. Sam let out a nervous chuckle. “Hey, at least you have a bed...a lot of people don’t have even that.”

 

“Why didn’t anyone take this bed?”  Castiel asked, as Dean shoved past them, he started to strip off his top.

 

“They don’t like the idea of having grumpy as a roommate.” Sam hummed as Castiel looked worried. “Good luck.” Castiel didn’t get to say another word as Sam waved and walked away leaving Castiel alone with Dean. Castiel said nothing, as he sighed moving towards the bed. Placing his food, and clothes onto the bed he eyed Dean. Watching Dean plop onto a blanket on the floor, looking at a magazine of cars.

 

Castiel pulled his eyes away from Dean as he grabbed his new clothes to change into but paused noticeably. He should...know how to change yet, he was staring at it like it was in a different language. Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel watching him have a hard time figuring out how to change.

 

Castiel awkwardly tried to take off his shirt, but Castiel just ended up being tangled in his white almost pajama like clothes. Hands touched Castiel’s waist as Castiel tensed, turning to see Dean standing there.

 

“Hands up.” Dean spoke, as Castiel hesitantly obeyed. Castiel raised his hands, feeling Dean pull of the shirt from his body. Dean tossed away the shirt, before grabbing the new one. He slid it on Castiel’s body which Castiel let out the breath he was holding. “Take a seat on the bed.”

 

Castiel nodded moving to do what he was told, as Dean helped his pants off. Which castiel blushed noticeably but watched Dean help change him. Castiel took in Dean’s shirtless body. He took the scars that covered Dean’s body just as Dean finished he noticed his eyes on him.

 

“I’m not human. I don’t heal.” Dean commented as he slid his hands over the cuts and scrapes, before he tied Castiel’s pants on. Dean moved away after he was done, and Castiel eyed his new clothes.

 

“Thank you.” Castiel spoke, as Dean moved to sit down but the sound of Castiel's struggling to deal with his food made Dean sigh and returned. He sat next to Castiel helping him once more this time opening the food for him.

 

“...It will get easier.” Dean’s words were kind, which surprised Castiel. “...you just never done this stuff in real life. It will be easier soon...I can help you. No one has to know you don’t know…” Castiel nodded this was all overwhelming but Dean’s kind voice made this transition easier. Dean opened the food, handing it to Castiel who took them after Dean explained what to do. Even eating at this point seemed hard...but there was one thing he noticed right away.

 

Dean was kind.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next day**

  
  
  


“So, your name is Castiel?” Charlie beamed, a redhead which he was memorized by. He kept trying to touch it, and so she happily helped him to her hair. He smiled feeling the red messy locks in his hand as she laughed.

 

Dean sat at the table reading a book, relaxing in the common area nearby. Everyone was excited to see there was an actual living sleeper in their presence. Castiel was popular in that aspect. It was weird. In the sleep, it was easy to be lonely, but here...it was so easy to not ever feel that way.

 

“I can’t believe you were a sleeper!” Gabriel hummed as he poured himself some hard liquor. “Come on, a welcome shot into your real world.”

 

What was a shot?

 

Castiel looked to Dean, who glanced up from the book slightly. Dean shrugged a nod, which Castiel turned to Gabriel taking the shot glass. Gabriel beamed as Castiel hesitantly brought it to his lips, watching dean mimic out of sight of the others with his own drink. Castiel shot the drink down feeling the burn of the vodka as Castiel coughed roughly. Dean smiled to himself as everyone cheered at the new arrival. However… Castiel’s eyes returned to Dean who continued to be alone….Dean was always alone.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Six months**

  


Castiel was adjusting, he just wished he was faster at it. He was still clueless about so much, and Dean was so patient with his advice and helping. Castiel had met everyone in the bunker, there was ten all together.

 

Charlie was the brains, she was always on the main computer trying to find...whatever she was looking for.

 

Gabriel was the Mechanic, and could be found fighting with Sam on the regular about their equipment.

 

Chuck was the cook, which he actually went out hunting. He had his dog Amara, she was the one who did all the work.

 

Crowley was security, he made sure anything that got close went boom.

 

Bobby was and rufus were the strategist. They planned out the best ideas on how they should handle the government and the best locations to search.

 

Jo and ellen were the ones who were the best gun handlers, they did all the gun and weapons repairs and creations.

 

The best and not least was Sam.

 

Sam was the leader, at his young age which Castiel wouldn’t even begin to handle this pressure. Sam was a pro and handled it with ease.

 

Then...There was Dean.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over to Dean as he listened to bobby explain why Rufus was an idiot and going senile. They were all laughing over it, but...Dean sat alone. As always. Sitting in the corner reading alone, focused on his book.  

 

Castiel chewed slightly on his beans, as Charlie speaking to him made him rip away from Dean to focus back on her.

 

“Earth to Castiel. Where did you go?” Charlie laughed as Castiel shook his head.

 

“Sorry.” Castiel laughed covering with a joke, Dean’s eyes fell on him for only a second before going back to his book.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel took his soda from the kitchen, writing down that he took one. He still wasn’t good at writing but he was able to process writing a one next to his name just so they could keep track how much they use. Castiel started back towards his bedroom, now content with a soda when a loud moan from Gabriel’s mechanical work room made Castiel paused at the semi opened door.

 

Gabriel was pinned against the work desk, bent over as Sam gripped the front of his neck making gabriel arch his back, pounding Gabriel from behind. Gabriel was moaning in short and quick breaths. Sam pressing kisses to Gabriel’s neck.

 

They...were naked together….?

 

“Fuck me….h-harder.” Gabriel whimpered out. “Harder sam.”

 

Castiel didn’t understand what this _fucking_ was. He never...heard of this term before...and Dean never spoke of what it was.

 

“Gabe.” Sam panted against his skin, the desk squeaked at their movements. Castiel pulled his eyes away from the intimate moment between the secret lovers, as he tapped on the top of his soda curiously before returning to his room.

 

Dean was cleaning himself with a wet nap, which was really their only form of showers, except when it got really bad they had to leave the bunker to swim in the lake...but there was leaches...so really only when they smelled really bad.

 

Dean never smelled, but he still was found doing it.

 

“Hey…” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him.

 

“Hey.” Dean spoke as Castiel hesitated before speaking.

 

“...I saw...Gabriel and Sam...doing something…” Castiel choked out confused. “I...don’t know what it was.”

 

“What were they doing?” Dean asked. “Describe it to me.”

 

“They...were naked.” Castiel blushed as Dean paused at that. “Gabriel and him...were kissing...and they seemed to be enjoying it.”

 

“...That was sex.” Dean spoke emotionlessly. “Two people do it when they really care about each other.”

 

“...Then...I could do it...with someone too? It’s not just something they can do?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“Yes.” Dean spoke. “But I do recommend, someone other than those two.”

 

“So...someone like you?” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him. Dean paused at that, and slowly nodded.

 

“Yes, if the other person is willing-” Dean spoke looking down.

 

“Are you?” Castiel spoke quickly. Dean looked at him, taking him in. It was a long time before Dean nodded softly. Castiel held his breath as Dean tossed the wet nap into the trash, eyeing him as he moved towards Castiel. Castiel let out his breath before Dean grabbed his jaw, sliding his thumb over Castiel’s bottom lip.

 

“Are you sure? I do not recommend this with someone like me.” Dean asked, as Castiel nodded quickly. Dean eyed his face, before leaning down pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel slowly registered he was supposed to kiss back. The kiss at first was easy, the easy back and forth of slowly building hard kisses.

 

The kisses were rough as Castiel felt Dean push him the small inch back into the wall. Castiel let out a moan as Dean helped him rip off Castiel’s shirt before picking him up. Castiel’s arms held him tightly. Roughly being pinned back against the wall, as Dean experimentally rocked his hips into Castiel’s. God. Castiel let out a loud moan, Dean breaking the kiss to leave love marks on Castiel’s neck.

 

“Shhhhhh.” Dean whispered as Dean slowed down. Castiel felt Dean lower him onto the bed, which Castiel watched Dean with curious eyes, as Dean slowly stripped Castiel of all his clothes. Castiel watched, taking in how hard he was...he...never had that happen before. Dean kissed down his body before taking him into his mouth.

 

Castiel moved to object, but the second Dean’s mouth was around his...penis. Castiel gripped Dean’s head feeling Dean’s mouth move around him.

 

“Dean.” Castiel panted arching his back.

 

Castiel was feeling so many new things, learning so many new things. Dean...was showing these all to him.

 

Dean pulled his mouth away, as Castiel panted looking at him curiously. Dean eyed him taking in how vulnerable Castiel was to these new experiences.  

 

“Do you still want to…?” Dean asked with care touching Castiel’s bottom lip as Castiel nodded. “...Then I ask one thing you can do for me….Don’t fall in love with me.” Dean breathed, Castiel about to make a joke... however, with the serious in his face it made Castiel take the question seriously. Castiel nod softly, Castiel sat up eyeing Dean’s face before pulling him back into a rough and needing kiss.

 

Letting Dean touch his body, Dean stripped himself of his own clothes, being naked and pressed against each other was a feeling Castiel wouldn’t never forget, how he never wanted to forget the kisses to his throat. The touches to his body he never felt before.

 

Castiel whimpered when he felt Dean enter him, Dean had taken the time to prep him. Taken the time for the lotion, Dean was so kind to him. Pressing kisses to his throat, as Castiel adjusted.

 

When he had, Castiel never felt so good...Dean moved easily. Slowly on his body, taking his time for each thrust. Making it deep, but easier on his virgin body. Castiel gripped Dean tightly as they slowly built in speed. Castiel’s rough pants kept getting silenced by his need to kiss Dean. His need to touch Dean.

 

When his orgasm came, Castiel came roughly at the last few good rough thrusts Dean gave him before spilling his seed onto his own belly. Covered in sweat, and cum, Castiel looked to Dean who himself didn’t sport the same sweat, he didn’t sport the cum as he pulled out of Castiel. Except for the fact dean seemed out of breath, and low on power, judging by the slight beeping from a red light red mark on his chest…

 

“This is why.” Dean explained, as he glanced down at his low power light. “It’s better you have done it with someone human…”

 

“Why?” Castiel panted trying to calm his shaking as Dean moved away from Castiel to sit next to his generator which he plugged himself into by a weird looking wire on his neck. If you didn’t know better, it was a necklace. In reality, it was Dean’s charger.

 

“Because I can’t sweat like you...cum like you…” Dean eyed him softly handing Castiel a wet napkin, which Castiel took sitting up cleaning himself off. “...You’ll understand one day.” Dean breathed. “Why they don’t interact with me...why they don’t see me in a room. Why they don’t care to…Then you will too.”

 

Castiel gave a sad sigh, before he moved to sit next to Dean. Dean blinked in surprise as Castiel rested his head on his shoulder and slowly moved to hold his hand.

 

“...I won’t…” Castiel breathed snuggling into him as Dean gave a soft smile, Castiel slowly found himself drifting to sleep but...he swore Dean snuggled into him too.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**One year**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at Dean as Dean read his book in the corner. Castiel had officially been here a year. He was getting a hang of this whole real reality thing, and rarely had to ask Dean what something meant. Though he still claimed he couldn’t dress himself to get to undress Dean as... _practice._

 

Castiel took in Dean flipped the page of his book, He found himself unable to take himself away from Dean lately, Ever second of freedom he had was with him. Though he was slowly starting to gain a job in the place, he was slowly starting to add to the conversation of safety and other ideas he had. It was weird to think so much, Sam...actually was very interested of Castiel’s ideas.

 

“I think we should look elsewhere.” Charlie spoke. “Up north.”

 

“No.” Gabriel snapped at her. “Look we tried all up north. They are nowhere in former canada. We should centralize. They are that narcissistic.”

 

“No way! They aren’t stupid! That is radiation territory! No one can live on the surface there.” Charlie snapped back.

 

“Sam.” Gabriel scoffed at him.

 

“No, don’t _sam_ him! You can’t take his side because you’re banging him!” Charlie snapped as Gabriel went red. “You bang in your office...RIGHT NEXT TO MY ROOM!” Castiel stood looking at the map, eyeing the locations they have checked. Everything was practically red, except for one area that had one pin.

 

“...Why haven’t you checked the west?” Castiel asked.

 

“That’s where the rebellion first took place.” Sam spoke. “We ran them out of there years ago.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they have gone back?” Castiel asked.

 

“It was flattened by a bomb years ago.” Sam stated. “There’s nothing left.”

 

“Above ground you mean.” Castiel spoke as Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Sam asked amused.

 

“They must have had a back up plan when you bombed the place. They are the government, they always have backup plans. You assumed they ran...but what if they didn’t. What if they went down.” Castiel spoke pointing to a mountain range next to the base.

 

“That is the stupidest-” Gabriel started but Sam nodded for charlie to check for any signal. Charlie stood moving to her computer. Sam silenced Gabriel with his hand as they waited for the results.

 

“...Sam…” Charlie paused in surprise. “There’s a signal...it's faint but it’s there….We found them.” The room was quiet as even Dean lowered his book, to pay attention. The room exploded into celebration as Everyone started to celebrate the fact that they had them. They had them. Castiel beamed as Charlie patted his back happily.

 

“Bobby, rufus, we need to talk about the plan of attack. Charlie, take my number two and fill him in on the location.” Sam spoke seriously.

 

“Number two?” Castiel asked himself looking at Dean, who nodded at him. Castiel...was Sam’s number two? Castiel beamed to Dean who gave him a loving smile, but...why...did it look sad?

 

Castiel followed Charlie into the computer room, unable to ponder that further.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel collapsed back into bed, after he rode Dean roughly. Castiel liked making Dean out of breath. Loved it, Castiel watched Dean try to catch his breath as Castiel snuggled closer to him. Even though Castiel kept needingly pressing kisses to Dean’s neck. Tomorrow, this will be over. They will destroy the Government, and Diana Moon Glampers, and they will be free. The last of the government gone. They could save any of the people that were sleepers like him…life was going to be good.

 

“Another round?” Dean laughed as Castiel slid his hand against Dean’s inner thigh. “How do you have the energy?”

 

“I don’t.” Castiel panted. “I just want to touch you.” Dean pulled Castiel close, as Castiel stopped trying to touch him since Dean was holding him.

 

“It’s a big day tomorrow. You need to rest.” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips.

 

“I’m just so excited. One bomb and we are done. This is over.” Castiel laughed. “I’m so happy. I want to see something other than this bunker. We have so much world out there to see.”

 

“You’re right. You do…” Dean spoke as Castiel noticed how distant his voice was.

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head nuzzling into him.

 

“I’m just tired.” Dean whispered leaving a hickey on Castiel’s neck. When did Dean start sleeping with him on the regular? When did Dean always sleep in his bed? When did this just happen? Dean plugged himself into the generator they had moved closer to the bed, and held Castiel tighter.

 

“When since do you get tired?” Castiel scoffed.

 

“Since three rounds.” Dean hummed as he placed a hand over Castiel’s eyes. “SLEEEEEEP.” Castiel broke into laughter, as he shoved Dean’s hand away and kissed him.

 

“One last round?” Castiel whispered lovingly, as Dean eyed him before nodding. Castiel climbed back onto Dean softly pressing kisses letting Dean charge as they took an easier more calmer sex this time.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**The next day**

  
  
  


Castiel woke up alone, he sat up noticing that Dean wasn’t still in bed. It happens. But normally Dean tells him he’s heading to start the day. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean lovingly, as Castiel got dressed. Rubbing his face as he walked out into the living room area to see Dean wasn’t reading his book like normal the bookmark no longer in the book. Stilling on top of it in his chair, Castiel glanced around hearing everyone in the computer room which he walked into.

 

“Morning.” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s happening.” Charlie whispered excitedly. “They don’t expect a thing. This is perfect.” Castiel’s eyes moved to the timer of the bomb on the screen.

 

“So what? We are sending the bomb? Why do we need a timer? Just bomb them already.” Castiel laughed.

 

“He’s not in place yet to detonate.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel’s smile faded.

 

“...He?” Castiel asked looking around the room...everyone was here but-

 

“I’m here.” Dean’s voice from the computer, Castiel’s blood went cold as tears filled his eyes as he moved to the computer. “I’m almost finished with the last of the bombs.”

 

“W-What is Dean doing there?!” Castiel yelled not meaning to as everyone turned.

 

“He’s...one of the bomb units. He’s the only thing we can send in there to make sure the job gets done.” Gabriel spoke confused.

 

“H-He’s...not a bomb! He’s a human!” Castiel choked out crying.

 

“He’s a robot, cas.” Gabriel spoke. “He’s not human he doesn’t feel-” Castiel shoved Sam back and out of the way.

 

“DEAN YOU ABORT RIGHT NOW!” Castiel sobbed as he yelled into the microphone, Bobby went to stop him but sam let Castiel talk. “GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.”

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean spoke so lovingly like he wasn’t just about to die. “Good morning.”

 

“Don’t good morning me! Get back here! Now!” Castiel sobbed.

 

“...I can’t…” Dean gave a sad laugh, if he could cry. He would.

 

“...Please...I can’t lose you.” Castiel sobbed. “...I-I...I love you, Dean.”

 

“...Fuck...I told you not to do that.” Dean chuckled as Castiel sobbed harder.

 

“I couldn’t help that, asshole!” Castiel cried sniffing and sobbing onto the microphone.

 

“...I know.” Dean spoke very seriously as Castiel noticed the timer going down. “...You know...being a robot...I shouldn’t...but I...Castiel I lo-”

 

Gunfire was exchanged, he could hear dean panting as Castiel sobbed loudly with worry. Dean...was in danger and Dean...was alone...and he was going to die.

 

“Dean! Finish that sentence!” Castiel yelled into the microphone as the gunfire was exchanged, the machine beeps indicating on the body scan that Dean had been shot in the throat, chest and stomach. “DEAN!” The sound of Dean hitting the ground, Dean held his throat as he watched Diana Moon Glampers raise a gun to him. Dean smiled cruelly his mouth full of oil as Dean winked at her. Diana’s face filled with fear just as the place exploded.

 

Castiel didn’t realize he was screaming, not until Sam pulled him close. Castiel was hysterical, kicking screaming and overall just having a break down. He lost the man he loved. Everyone couldn’t look at him, their hearts listening to the sound of total heartbreak.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  


**Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  


They were rebuilding. Not Castiel. He was mourning.

 

He would stay in his room, cradling a shirt of Dean’s. Dean didn’t smell, but Castiel imagined what his shirts would smell like if he did. Like apples. Chuck had found some one time on the surface and Castiel loved them more than anything. It was fair to assume, the man he loved more than anything did too.

 

A knock on his door made Castiel glance up wiping his tears to see Sam staring at him, not even waiting for Castiel to open the door, Sam did it himself.

 

“Come with me.” Sam spoke as Castiel hesitated but listened to the leader. They moved through the people who were now part of the community, almost two hundred as they left the bunker. Coming to one of the newer founded buildings, the main headquarters for the new government they had formed. Castiel walked in but was obviously not wanting to be there.

 

“What sam?” Castiel sighed.

 

“I need your help with someone.” Sam spoke pulling open Gabriel’s workshop to see Gabriel testing hand eye coordination with...

 

“D...Dean?” Castiel whispered as Dean glanced up at him.

 

“This...is Dean point two. He’s exactly like his older model, minus the memories...we recovered some of his old motherboard but it...unfortunately wasn’t enough to save his memories.” Sam spoke. Castiel moved to him as Dean blinked at him. Sam turned to look out of the window. “I’m not sure what exactly he can do, but I need someone to train him-”

 

“Sam.” Gabriel spoke now standing next to him.

 

“-To make him a good AI again-” Sam continued.

 

“Sam.” Gabriel pulled on his shoulder.

 

“-To- What? I- oh.” Sam blinked as he turned seeing Dean roughly kissing Castiel, as Castiel kissed back just as needy. “But...he shouldn’t have any memories?!”

 

“Love...doesn’t have to be a memory.” Gabriel whispered as Sam turned to him, they smiled softly at each other before Sam pulled him close. Holding him as Castiel and Dean kissed like they hadn’t been apart for longer than a second.

  
  
  
  


**The end.**

 


End file.
